Maybe he will, maybe he won't
by GilmoreGirl101
Summary: Jess leaves for New York and Rory is left standing in the dust. But will something happen that Rory hasn’t expected? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Maybe he will, maybe he won't

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone on the show or anything for that matter, though I wish I did own one person. Coughmilocough.

**Summary:** Jess leaves for New York and Rory is left standing in the dust. But will something happen that Rory hasn't expected?

Maybe he will, maybe he won't

Prologue

She knew he wasn't coming back.

She had to face the facts. He left. Just left. No romantic goodbyes, no flowers, not even a warning. She blinked, and he had gone. It was like a fairy had come and poofed him to New York. Well, what could she do? She thought he loved her. Did he? Well, if he did, why did he just leave her like that? If he really loved her, wouldn't he atleast told her he was leaving? She couldn't figure it out. Should she just forget about him? No, it was impossible to forget about him. She loved him.

But was he that upset that he flunked out of high school? Him? Nah…..he didn't, no – wouldn't – care about something like that. And if he did, he would run away because he was scared. But he_ never_ got scared. Did he?

Was Dean right? Did he treat her like dirt? Is that why he left? Because he didn't want to hurt her? Because he was scared that he would? There's that scared term again.

She looked out the window. She knew he was never coming back. So hy waste her time thinking about him? There was one thing she had to do – forget about him.

So that is just what she did.

Sorry it's so short! I'll do better next time. Please R&R!


	2. Sneaking In

Hey guys! Sorry this hasn't been updated recently, but school has been crazy! I know that isn't a good excuse..I'm sorry you had to wait! Thank you **SnowyOwl-17, smile1, goldengirl736, **and **four51** for your reviews! I'm excited about this story and I hope it turns out to be a good one!

Note: Italics are when someone is thinking.

Maybe he will, maybe he won't

Chapter 1

XX

"Hello!" Laureli Gilmore walked around Chilton, talking to anyone she could, telling them that she was the valedictorian's mom. "I am Rory Gilmore's mom, you know, the valedictorian? Yeah, well, just wanted to let you know!!!" She loved this!! And, as she observed the school Rory had been going to for the past 2 ½ years, she marveled at the sight of it, and at the same time, laughed at it, because it was too small for Rory's dreams now. Laureli headed back across the school for the ceremony. She found Rory's grandparents, Emily and Richard, sitting on the other side-which was the opposite of the two seats Laureli saved for them.

"Um. Mom. Dad," Laureli said as she came up to them.

"Oh," Emily sounded disappointed to see her. "Hello Laureli."

"Aren't you going to sit with me?" Laureli said, "I saved some seats for you." She pointed over to the seats on the other side of the courtyard.

"You never mentioned us sitting with you." Emily argued.

"Sure mom. Now come over here and sit with me. The ceremony is about to start."

"But wouldn't it be rude to move right before the ceremony started?"

"Fine then. Sit there if you want." Laureli started to walk away. Emily and Richard shrugged and followed her to sit in the seats she saved them.

XX

"Fellow students of Chilton High school, class of 2003," Rory Gilmore, valedictorian, was standing on stage, saying her grand speech, the last one before Yale, "….Thank you, friends and family of all the graduating students here, for coming to this special ceremony." Rory continued. But before she could go any further, someone walked in that she would've never expected.

XX

_Should I go? Should I sit here and just listen to her talk? That beautiful voice…_Jess thought as he hid behind the bushes. He couldn't stop thinking about her in New York, so he decided to come back for her. To stay. So how was he going to do this? He couldn't just waltz right in. That would be rude, wouldn't it? Well, how could he know? He wasn't going to graduate high school. He sighed. He was going to have to do this. He peeked around the bushes. _There's an empty seat. And it isn't next to anyone. This will be perfect. I'll just have to sneak in and watch her graduate, then go somewhere alone and find her after everyone leaves. _He peeked around the bushes again to figure out the perfect time to jump in. _Drat, I made a sound._ He shifted and tried not to make a rustling sound. He hoped no one heard that or someone would come over there and tell him to get real and come watch the ceremony in a seat like a normal person. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried again. _There's my chance. Here it goes…_

I hope it's long enough! I'm trying to work on making my chapters longer. Please give me some tips on that, because that would help A LOT! lol Thanks for your comments and I'll try to post more ASAP!

GilmoreGirl101


	3. Here he comes

Hey everyone! Ok, a little late here, but I'm trying to post as fast as I can! Thanks for your patience! I'm trying to make my chapters longer and this one is kind of short, but it looks long when you write it on paper and it's three pages long...Heehee.

Thanks to all the reviewers, you make this story possible!

**Smile1:** Thanks for noticing! Of course I didn't mean to misspell her name and I'll be sure to spell it correctly in future chapters! Thank you soooo much for the review!

**Hebrew-Freak: **Thanks for the encouragement!

**Pubnk:** Thanks so much!

**Xiao07:** Thank you!

**Lora: **Thanks for the review! I'm working at making my chapters longer.

XxX

**Title:** Maybe he will, maybe he won't

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone on the show or anything for that matter, though I wish I did own one person. Coughmilocough.

**Summary:** Jess leaves for New York and Rory is left standing in the dust. But will something happen that Rory hasn't expected?

**Note: **Enjoy! The words in italics are when someone is thinking.

Chapter 2

XxX

_Was it Dean? No, it couldn't be him. He was off planning the wedding with Lindsay._ Rory heard rustling in the trees, a warning that the person was going to walk in any second. Rory's confident and strong speech voice was weakened as nervousness swept over her. _Was it Ms. Patty? Babbette? Grandma's maid bringing her tea?Why should I be so nervous? There are tons of kids graduating. It could be someone coming in late to watch someone graduate. _She relaxed a little, but couldn't for long because the person walked in.

_It's him. He came. He came._ Rory calmed down just long enough to finish her speech, then sat down next to Paris, sweating.

XxX

_Dang. She saw me._ Jess slid far down in his seat, trying to make himself invisible. _She wasn't supposed to see me. She was supposed to NOT see me, then see me AFTER the graduation, when I surprise her. Well, what can I do now? Maybe I'll just hide in the back of the school and then she'll leave and forget about me and I'll go back home. Where was I going to stay here anyways? Luke's? I don't know…Oh, look, Rory's graduating. She looks happy. I need to leave; I'll just ruin her life again…but I love her! I'll do better. I'll treat her better than any other boyfriend would! Oh my gosh, the graduation's over, I need to leave…_ Jess then slipped out of his seat and ran to the back of the school.

XxX

It seemed like the graduations took forever. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Jess actually came to her graduation, nonetheless Stars Hollow. But why would he come back? She thought he left because he didn't love her. Her confused expression was clear to Paris and she kept bothering Rory with annoying questions. She granted Rory no clemency and Rory soon told Paris to shut up. Finally, Rory came up to the platform.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Headmaster Charleston called her name. Rory quickly put on a fake smile and received her certificate. "Congratulations." The Headmaster said to Rory as he shook her hand. She grinned, happy to be graduating, but nervous because jess was there. She stepped off the stage and took her place in her seat. When everyone finished graduating, they threw their hats in the air, and for a brief second, Rory forgot about Jess. But that didn't last long. Everyone scattered to see friends and relatives and Rory went off in search of her mom and her grandparents. It seemed like years passed before she could make a lame excuse ("I think I left a book inside on the last day of school. I'm going to go get it.") to go look for Jess. She ducked through crowds and refreshments, robes and hats. She looked everywhere around the school. She finally found him in the back side of the school, reading a book.

"Hi." He said, putting the book down on the bench he was sitting on and standing up.

"Jess," Rory said. "Hi." Jess pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear.

"Congratulations." He said.

"You came home." Rory said, changing the subject,

"I came home."

* * *

So what do you think? Please review! 


End file.
